Silver Spring
by Erica T
Summary: Songfic to Fleetwood Mac's Silver Spring. It's a little weird and I can't even think of a good Summary. Oh well. It's D/G. Enough said.


Okay.....For starters, I really want to thank everyone who reviewed It all Started with a Chair, you are all so very wonderful, and very inspiring! Now, I'll admit this one here, is a bit weird. The only reason I wrote it is because it just seemed to create itself. If it's not good, tell me, and I'll stay away from Songfics. 

  
  


By the By; I own Nothing. The song ain't mine, and the characters ain't mine. 

  
  
  
  


Silver Spring

  
  
  
  


Ginny stared at him from across the Great Hall. He was ignoring her again. He'd been doing that for two weeks. And it was quite frankly beginning to bother her. It was one thing to break her heart. She'd almost been expecting it, but it was another to pretend that nothing ever happened, even to her.

  
  
  
  


You could be my silver spring 

Blue-green colors flashing 

I would be your only dream 

Your shining over ocean crashing 

  
  


They had been together a year. One of the happiest years of her life, and yet she knew it would end soon than she wanted. He'd been everything to her for that year, and somehow, she felt that she had been the same to him. Until he finished it. Brutally, on the train before they got to the school. He'd said there had been another girl. He didn't love her anymore. 

  
  


Don't say that she's pretty 

And did you say that she loved you 

Baby I don't want to know 

  
  


She saw him glance in her direction, frown and then get up and leave. He'd done this many times. But this was the first time that she felt compelled to follow him. She didn't want to know anything, but she had to ask him anyway. If she didn't it would kill her inside.

"Draco!" She shouted down the deserted hallway. He stopped but didn't turn around to face her.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"About what?"

"Is she pretty?"

"What?"

"The girl you left me for. Is she pretty?"

"I like to think so." He said non-committedly.

"Does she love you or your money?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"I like to think so." She repeated his words back at him. He finally turned, only to glare at her. 

"Why?" He asked.

"If she loves you more than I did, then I failed you. If she loves your money, then I've still failed you. Either way, I'll go away."

"And do what?"

"Kill myself." He looked vaguely alarmed at her statement.

"So whatever I say, I'm sentencing someone I know to death." 

"Probably. You may get lucky. Someone might stop me. But then I'd have to tell them why I want to throw myself off Gryffindor tower."

"She loves me. But not more than you did. Don't hurt yourself." He said, turning around again and walking away. 

"Was is worth it?" She yelled after him. He flapped an arm in her general direction, dismissing her. Ginny stood there a moment, then walked away herself. 

  
  


So I begin not to love you 

Turn 'round, see me running 

I say I loved you years ago 

But tell myself you never loved me no 

Gradually, Ginny let herself get over him. It wasn't as easy as it sounds. At first, she had to tell herself over and over again that he didn't love her anymore. After many weeks of that train of thought, it became more that he had never loved her in the first place. Somehow, that made things easier to deal with. What made it even easier was to say to herself that she had loved him a long time ago, even though it had been mere months, it still felt like a lifetime had passed since the train. Of course, she still had to see him everyday. So she avoided him. Completely blocked his existence out of her mind. She would catch sight of a head of pale blonde hair and turn the other way. Most of the time she never saw him watching her run away. 

  
  


And don't say that she's pretty 

And did you say that she loved you 

Baby I don't want to know 

Oh no 

And can you tell me was it worth it 

Baby I don't want to know 

  
  


Ginny Weasley had disappeared during the Great War. No one knew where she might have gone, or what had happened. One day she was there, and the next, she was gone. People, like her brothers, had searched extensively, but turned up nothing. Even the Great Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort, had searched and come up nil. 

But the stone that Draco Malfoy was standing in front of now read: Ginny Weasley, missing in action, presumed dead at the age of eighteen. One of Gryffindor's Finest. Such as bland epitaph for a girl who had once been so vibrant. She probably was dead. And she'd probably died alone. It made him sick to know that it was all his fault. 

Time cast a spell on you 

But you won't forget me 

I know I could have loved you 

But you would not let me 

He'd gotten scared. Scared for their own lives, and had coldly told her sod off. If he hadn't done that, she wouldn't have tried to prove herself a strong fighter. She would have been the healer he knew she could have been. She wouldn't have tried all those crazy stunts. The last time he'd seen her, it had been around the Auror camp, just two weeks before the final fall of Voldemort. There was a team of DeathEaters camped deep inside the territory controlled by their forces. In order to defeat Voldemort, they needed to be taken out. Ginny had volunteered to go, as team leader. Others had joined her, including Creevey and Longbottom. He winced as he remembered how beautiful she'd looked that night. The firelight lit up her hair against the black of her combat robes. She had looked at him once, only once. Then she had pulled her hood up over her head and disappeared into the night. A week later, her team returned, victorious, but without her. She was never seen again. And she would have been twenty today. 

  
  


Time cast a spell on you 

But you won't forget me 

I know I could have loved you 

But you would not let me 

I follow you down 'till the sound 

Of my voice will haunt you 

(Give me just a chance) 

You'll never get away from the sound 

Of the woman who loves you 

  
  


"Was it worth it?" He could still hear her voice ringing in his head. 

He smacked his hand against the stone memorial in the Garden at Hogwarts. For two years he'd been teaching here. The death toll of the War was enormous. And Headmistress McGonagal had needed many new teachers after the fall of their comrades. He'd taken the Potions position. Granger had taken over Transfiguration. Potter was now the DADA teacher. Weasley was the only one who hadn't decided to teach. He worked in the Ministry instead. And he couldn't help but think that Ginny would have made a wonderful Charms professor. It definitely hadn't been worth it. He'd turned away the love of the one girl that mattered, for a non existent 'other girl' in order to protect her. When he could have done better by keeping things the way they were. And, now there was nothing he could do. 

He stared at the memorial for another moment before turning away. And then he heard it. It was only a whisper, but his battle sharpened ears heard it. 

"Was it worth it?" He turned wildly, trying to pinpoint where it had come from. 

"Is she pretty?" The whisper seemed to be moving. 

"Does she love you...."

"Who's there?" He called out quietly. 

"I'll go away." It said. 

  
  


I follow you down 'till the sound 

Of my voice will haunt you 

(Give me just a chance) 

You'll never get away from the sound 

Of the woman who loves you 

(Was I just a fool) 

  
  
  
  


"What's going on?" He tried again.

"Was it worth it?" Came a reply.

"I don't..."

"Was it worth it!" The whisper insisted. 

"NO! It wasn't worth it!" He yelled. "I'm still in love with the woman I turned away four years ago. And I can't even say I'm sorry." He continued quietly. Someone giggled. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. 

"Is she pretty?" It asked.

"I like to think so." He answered beginning his search again. 

"Does she love you?"

"She did. I'll never know if she still does." He thought for a brief moment that he caught sight of something red in the green bushes. This conversation was sounding very familiar. 

"You may get lucky." 

"Only if there's a way to bring back the dead." He said bitterly, giving up and sitting down in the clearing. 

"Well that depends doesn't it." He jumped at the sound of a voice directly behind him. "Depends on whether or not I'm really dead." 

Draco Malfoy turned around to see Ginny Weasley crouched behind him grinning maniacally. He closed his eyes and looked again. She was still there. And still smiling at him. She lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. 

"Miss me?" She asked.

"Very much."

"Me too."

  
  


You could be my silver spring 

Blue-green colors flashing 

  
  



End file.
